kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers!
is the thirty-first episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Gyro. Synopsis Alain has taken a big step by deciding to live as a human with Fumi's memory in his heart. He asks Takeru and Makoto for help. After many difficulties, their objective has unified and they can now fully join forces. Alain proposes destroying the gates that connect this world to the Gamma world. Still at doubt about the recent insight into people's memories he's been having, Takeru agrees to assist Alain. In the Gamma world, Edith questions Adel: "What do you wish for?" Adel laughs this question off and uses his newfound power. As a consequence, many adults have become children around the city, Shibuya’s mother being one of them. The Daitenku Temple is filled with children and a familiar face makes an appearance. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * Miho Hachioji(Child): * : * : *Principal : *Gang: *Ryoma: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gyro: *Gamma Superior: , Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Eyecon Driver G, Toucon Boost **Specter ***Specter, Deep Specter, Nobunaga **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Grateful Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Deep Specter, Nobunaga Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Ryoma Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Gyro ***Gamma Ultima *'Gamma Form Used:' **Gyro ***Gamma Ultima Errors *Takeru's introduction states that he has forty days of life left, however Yurusen later states (on the same day) that he has thirty-nine days left. *When Ghost, Specter and Necrom prepare to do a Triple Rider Kick, green flame comes on Necrom's left foot instead of his right foot. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 39 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 10 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon, Houdini) *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Sakamoto Ryoma *Kenjiro Igarashi makes his first appearance since Imposing! A Man of Loyalty!. *This is the first time Ghost changes from Toucon Boost Damashii to Grateful Damashii. *This is the last time **Makoto transforms directly into Specter Nobunaga Damashii. **Alain transforms directly into Necrom Grimm Damashii. *Kamen Rider Necrom in the opening title sequence has changed. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King!, Forever! Cries of the Heart!, Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! and Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 奇妙！ガンマイザーの力！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 奇妙！ガンマイザーの力！ References